Relations ambigües
by Titimaya
Summary: Si je vous dis que Rachel, Santana, et Blaine partage tout...enfin presque tout.
1. La rentrée

**Coucou tout le monde, nouvelle fiction un peu spéciale je dois dire. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne découverte.**

* * *

_Je me nomme Santana Lopez, aujourd'hui je vais faire ma rentrée au lycée McKinley, Lima Ohio. Je me trouve devant les portes de l'établissement, quand ma meilleure amie me rejoint, toute sautillante heureuse enfin que l'on rentre dans la cour des grands._

- t'es prêtes Sanny?  
- ouai Raé, aujourd'hui est le jour où tout commence pour nous deux et Blay.  
- quoi qu'il se passe promets moi que l'on restera soudée, meilleure amie pour la vie?  
- je te le promets.

_Elle me tient par le bras et nous poussons les portes de ce lieu qui sera témoin de notre évolution durant ces trois ans à venir.  
Une pancarte nous indique la direction à prendre pour les classes de secondes, n'ayant pas fait notre collège ici, je dois dire qu'il nous est utile.  
Nous arrivons dans ce qui je pense est un auditorium, pour la présentation des classes et des activités. Je sais d'avance que nous seront ensembles, nous avons les mêmes passions, pour l'art, la musique, les langues étrangères.  
Nous, nous installons dans les fauteuils attendant le début de la dite présentation. De là où nous sommes assises, je peux voir toute l'agitation qui anime les nouveaux venus. Je fais un tour d'horizon pour voir si je ne connais personne, et à première vue je crois avoir repéré la béquille de notre trio, Blaine._

- Raé ?  
- mm  
- il y a Blaine là bas ?  
- j'espère qu'on partagera nos classes tout les trois.  
- ça toujours était comme ça, ne t'inquiètes pas, on ira le voir après.  
- ça marche.

- mes chers élèves de McKinley, je suis le principal Figgins, je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour votre premier jour au sein de notre établissement. Vous allez être guidés dans le lycée durant deux jours, où vous pourrez choisir vos activités extra scolaires qui je vous le rappelle vous seront nécessaires pour vos inscriptions en fac dans trois ans. Je vous présente vos professeurs qui sont en charges des différentes activités. Coach Sylvester qui dirige l'équipe des cheerleaders, coach Bieste qui elle s'occupe des équipes de football, rugby, hockey et basket. Je tiens à vous préciser que la saison de basket commence à la fin de celle de football, si vous aimez le sport rien ne vous empêche de vous inscrire aux deux par exemple. Et enfin coach Washington pour tout ce qui concerne la natation. Il ne s'agit là que des activités principales, qui représentent notre lycée. Voilà je vous souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue et vous laisse à la visite de l'établissement.

- Mouais c'était long pour pas grand chose. Tu vas t'inscrire quelques part Raé?  
- je suis un peu déçue je pensais qu'il y avait un club de musique où nous aurions pu s'inscrire ensemble.  
- il n'a pas tout dit on verra après. Tiens il y a Blaine.  
- salut les filles, je suis super content de vous voir, j'ai du partir plutôt ce matin pour aller faire changer les pneus de la voiture.  
- t'inquiètes mon petit gay , on avait vu le mot dans la cuisine.  
- heu San, si tu pouvais juste éviter de le crier sur tout les toits, on est au lycée maintenant.  
- excuse moi Bay.  
- pas grave je suis si heureux, j'ai envie de vous embrasser mais on a dit pas d'effusion d'amour au lycée.  
- on se rattrapera ce soir. Lui dis je.

_Nous voilà partis tout les trois à l'assaut de McKinley. La journée est longue et fatigante , je dois rester pour les sélections des cheerleaders , Rachel nous y a inscrit tout les trois. J'y vais sans vraiment y croire, j'ai beau être une grande sportive, je ne suis pas une adepte du cheerleading, je préfère de loin la course à pied et le relais, je me suis d'ailleurs inscrite dans l'équipe d'athlétisme . Mais bon Rachel étant Rachel , je n'ai pas eu la force de lui refuser. Je sais que vous feriez pareille si vous la connaissiez. Je la connais par cœur, je connais toutes ses humeurs, je connais son côté diva, sa beauté, sa ténacité et surtout son petit regard de chiot qui fait de Blaine ou moi de petites marionnettes entre ces mains. Mais Rachel c'est aussi une personne douce, attachante, belle, à l'écoute des autres. Je ne crois pas possible le fait d'être éloignée d'elle ou de Blaine, ce sont les deux autres moitiés qui font de moi une personne entière. On se connait depuis disons l'âge de deux ou trois ans, on à fait toutes nos classes, toutes nos bêtises, tout les trois ensembles, nos parents pensaient même qu'on aller faire un ménage à trois. Ce qui a finit par arriver dans un sens au fil des années. Blaine me sort de mes songes._

- hey Chérie ça va t'as l'air complètement à l'ouest.  
- hein..ouai je sais pas ce que je fous là c'est tout.  
- un seul nom : Raé.  
- c'est clair, je suis heureuse qu'on soit encore tout les trois ensembles, j'avais un peu peur.  
- tu sais très bien qu'on arrive pas à marcher les uns sans les autres, on à grandit ensemble, on vit ensemble, on dort ensemble.  
- je sais on est fusionnel, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
- comment ça tu as un mauvais pressentiment, ton troisième œil mexicain te parle.

_Je lui envoie une tape dans l'épaule. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et me prend dans ses bras._

- sérieux Tana dis moi.  
- j'ai l'impression que le lycée va avoir raison de notre complicité.  
- je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu es ma vie , comme tu es celle de Raé..  
- et comme vous êtes la mienne tout les deux.  
- mais tu sais que certaines choses risques de changer, j'ai repérer un mec plutôt mignon tout à l'heure.  
- oui je sais juste que le jour où on trouve chaussure a son pied, chacun reprendra sa chambre, mais je sais aussi que nos conjoints respectifs devront accepter les deux autres.  
- exact. Tiens voilà la plus belle.  
- hey vous deux.

_Elle nous claque un baiser à tout les deux, et se met entre nous passant une main autour de nos tailles._

- alors c'est quoi la grande discussion, je veux en être.  
- on parlait juste de notre avenir, je disais a Blaine que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur nous trois...  
- tout ira bien Tana, rien ne changera, on c'est fait une promesse quand on était plus petit et tu sais que jusqu'à notre mort cette promesse tiendra. On ne peut pas vivre les uns sans les autres..  
- c'est ce que je lui disais.  
- Mouais mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que mon troisième œil ne se trompe jamais.

_Je reste avec mon avis, je sens que quelques choses va arriver à notre trio, et je flippe à mort. Le coach Sylvester revient vers nous pour son verdict, elle tire un chariot avec les tenues. Nous sommes à présent tous alignés et attendons sa décision._

- bande de lopettes, j'ai fais mon choix, je vous préviens de suite, vous allez recevoir plusieurs tenues d'hiver et d'été, tout les jours vous devez les porter dans l'établissement pour montrer à tous ses moins que rien qui peuple McKinley que vous êtes en haut de l'échelle.  
Pour les filles queue de cheval réglementaire. Sans ça dehors. Celles qui ont décidés de se faire engrosser peuvent déjà dégager. Je vous veux tout les jours à l'heure, le moindre retard sera sanctionné, au bout de trois vous êtes virés. Il y a une tradition que j'ai mise en place quand j'étais moi même capitaine des cherrios ici. Vous êtes les dieux, les rois ou les reines, vous devez assoir votre autorité, tout les minables doivent s'écraser devant vous. Pour cela il y a la douche aux slushies, vous avez carte blanche.

_Cette femme est juste horrible, je croise les doigts pour quand même faire partie de l'équipe, j'ai pas envie de subir toutes ces merdes. Elle commence à lancer les tenues, nous nous regardons tout les trois en silence. Rachel qui c'est positionnée à ma gauche reçoit sa tenue, Blaine à ma droite aussi, vous l'aurez comprit je n'ai pas était prise. Ils me regardent déconcertés, je leur fait un sourire, je ne vais quand même pas perdre la face au lycée._

- putain c'est pas possible, Tana, je vais aller la voir pour que tu sois avec nous.  
- Raé, stop c'est bon, de toute façon je me suis inscrite à l'athlétisme, tu sais bien que je préfère courir.  
- je sais, mais j'aurais aimé que l'on soit ensemble.  
- hey mes puces j'ai juste une chose à vous dire, je ne pense pas que cela nous fasse du mal de faire quelques activités séparés, mais un truc est sûr j'ai vu qu'il y avait un Glee club qui allait se monter, et je nous y ai inscrits...  
- hey les triplés où devrais je dire le gay colgate et la lesbienne hispanique, lâchez ma co-capitaine, vous allez me l'étouffer.  
- la co..  
- oui Berry tu seras co-capitaine avec Fabray.

_Nous repartons chez nous, Rachel le sourire aux oreilles, Blaine aussi, moi je restes sur ma réserve. Il faut que je vous explique une chose ou deux parce que je ne pense pas que vous compreniez._

_Rachel, Blaine et moi, nous avons grandit ensemble, nous avons toujours tout partagés, tellement complices et fusionnels que nos parents respectifs ont cotisés pour nous acheter une petite maison il y a deux mois de ça. Elle se compose d'un salon, une cuisine, salle à manger deux salles de bains, et quatre chambres, une pour chacun et la chambre commune. Un petit bout de terrain derrière et un grand garage pour ma moto et nos voitures. Je dois dire que nous ne manquons de rien, nos parents nous ont gâtés, en plus ils nous donnent de l'argent pour qu'on puisse payer toutes les factures , la nourriture et les extras._

_Bref, lorsque nous étions petits et jusqu'à juin dernier, nous avions une organisation particulière, chacun à la clé des deux autres, chacun pénètre dans la maison de l'autre comme si c'était chez lui, les parents se sont habitués à la longue. Quand on s'engueule parce que oui ça arrive ça ne dure jamais très longtemps moins de dix minutes en général. Il faut avouer que nous avons des caractères assez explosifs surtout Rachel et moi, Blaine est notre raison. Nous alternons les semaines, une semaine nous dormons chez Blaine, la suivante chez Rachel et l'autre chez moi. Nous passons aussi toutes nos vacances ensembles. Nos parents nous admirent, nous avons tellement d'amour dans cette belle et grande famille._

_Le soir arrive, Rachel qui est végétarienne suit son régime particulier et je dois dire que nous nous y sommes habitués, bien qu'elle nous autorise a manger de la viande. J'ai voulu leur faire plaisir et j'ai préparé le repas toute seule c'est tellement rare, d'habitude c'est le branlebas de combat dans la cuisine. J'attrape le plat de lasagnes et la salade et les déposes sur la table de la salle à manger où j'avais préalablement mis la table._

- hey les cœurs c'est prêt.

_Il est vrai que dans l'intimité nous ne sommes jamais rassasiés de petits mots doux, et affectueux._

- hum Tana, ça sent super bon ! me dit mon petit mec, le seul de ma vie si vous voulez savoir.

_Nous nous installons tout les trois et la discussion part rapidement sur les cherrios, bizarrement je ne m'y intéresses pas plus que ça, bien que mes deux moitiés en fassent parties. Ils doivent le sentir parce qu'ils s'arrêtent et m'observent._

- Tana, je veux savoir ce qu'il ne va pas !  
- tout vas bien Rach´.  
- une preuve de plus que ça ne va pas tu ne m'appelles comme ça que lorsque tu n'es pas bien, donc je recommence, qu'est ce que tu as?  
- rien, je suis juste fatigué, je vais aller me coucher.

_Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et me lève pour partir en direction de notre chambre commune. Je me déshabille, ne garde que mon boxer et enfile mon débardeur pour la nuit. Notre chambre commune est immense, nous avons un lit king size, un grand dressing et une salle d'eau. Je me couche dans le lit habituellement chaud ,les idées et surtout le cœur en vrac. Un poids me pèse et je sais que je vais finir par comprendre pourquoi, j'espère juste qu'on sera toujours réunis mes amours et moi. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, il me manque les bras protecteur de Blaine, et la douceur de la peau de Rachel. Je me sens vide sans eux._

**Pendant ce temps dans la salle à manger.**

- Bay, qu'est ce qu'elle a, je m'inquiètes...  
- je ne sais pas, elle semble distante, elle ne veut rien me dire.  
- mais on se dit toujours tout, je n'aime pas la voir aussi triste, il se passe quelque chose de grave j'en suis sûr.  
- tu sais quoi je pense que la journée à était éprouvante, on va finir de manger, faire la vaisselle et rejoindre notre petite femme, demain se lèvera.  
- tu sais que je t'aime Bay.  
- pas autant que je vous aime toutes les deux.

_Grr, j'en ai marre de ne pas trouver le sommeil, je me tourne et me retourne sans cesse, je suis faible sans mes repères... Mon énervement et ma fatigue vont finir par me tuer, heureusement pour moi, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et leurs chuchotements me caresser les oreilles. Ils se changent sans bruit et se glisse dans le lit. Je sens des lèvres charnues au goût de menthe se poser sur les miennes et des bras passer sur ma taille, c'est Blaine qui vient de me dire bonne nuit. Quelques secondes plus tard mes lèvres ont droit à un autre parfum, un parfum de fruits rouges qui me fait rater un battement à chaque fois, ses lèvres sont douces et à chaque fois j'ai envie de pousser le baiser, d'en avoir un vrai, car oui je suis éperdument amoureuse de Rachel mais elle ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime. Je l'entends me souffler un "__**bonne nuit mon amour**__", j'espère juste qu'un jour ces paroles auront la consonance que j'aimerais entendre._

* * *

**Lachez vos Reviews. Voulez vous oui ou non une suite.**

**merci.**

**T.**


	2. Les emmerdes commencent

**La suite, bien que je ne connaisse pas votre avis.**

* * *

_Le réveil est difficile, j'ai un mal de crâne atroce. J'ouvre les yeux quelques minutes seulement avant que le réveil sonne. Rachel et Blaine dorment encore profondément, j'en profite pour resserrer notre étreinte. J'ai toujours ce besoin de les sentir près de moi. C'est difficile dans les lieux publiques, de se contenir pour ne pas se toucher ou se câliner, mais déjà que notre relation peut déranger, nous évitons les effusions. Le réveil sonne, Rachel ouvre ses yeux chocolats , j'ai le droit à une petite caresse sur la joue et un baiser doux, chaste. Elle se colle davantage contre moi et embrasse Blaine à son tour. Je me retourne et lui fait également mon bisou matinal. Nous restons serrés durant de longues minutes ensembles, ces câlins sont nécessaires à notre survie._

- aller mes princesses, il est temps de se lever, on ne va quand même pas arriver en retard dès le deuxième jour.

_Nous sortons de notre cocons un peu à contre cœur, Rachel prend la salle d'eau, moi je vais dans celle du couloir et Blaine descend nous préparer le repas.  
Tout le monde est prêt exactement 20 minutes plus tard. Rachel et Blaine arborent parfaitement les couleurs de McKinley. J'ai l'impression de faire tâche, je m'assois sans rien dire, bois mon café,et mange une pomme._

- bon Tana, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à rester dans le flou.  
- je ne sais pas moi même, que veux tu que je te dises.  
- je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as, hier tu avais l'air d'aller bien et le soir... Ça y est j'ai compris c'est parce que tu n'as pas étais prises dans les cherrios c'est ça je le savais ! ...  
- oh !...tu baisses d'un ton, j'ai mal au crâne et j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi de bon matin.  
- les filles ça suffit, San prend un cachet, Rachel stop!  
- mais Blay...  
- j'ai dis stop.  
- toute façon je me casse, je dois passer les sélections pour l'athlétisme avant les cours.  
- on va y aller et tu pourras être à l'heure pour tes essais.  
- je ne pars pas avec vous, j'y vais en moto.  
- Tana, je n'aimes pas que tu montes sur cet engin.  
- et moi j'adore. On se voit en cours.

_Je me lève et quitte la cuisine passablement énervé en ayant oublié par la même occasion de prendre le cachet que m'avait fait passer Blaine et mon repas pour midi. Je sais qu'en partant comme une voleuse, j'ai mis Rachel en colère, et j'ai rendu Blaine triste,mais je ne veux pas que le lycée me voit avec eux, bien que je les aimes de tout mon cœur. Ils font partis de l'équipe que dis je ils font partis de l'élite à partir d'aujourd'hui et moi, Beh moi je restes la petite Santana Lopez. Je rentre dans le garage, enfourche ma moto , mets mon casque et la démarre. Alors que je m'apprête a sortir du garage, je sens un bras me retenir. J'ouvre ma visière, Rachel se tient à coté de moi._

- je t'aime Tana, fais doucement s'il te plaît.

_Je rabaisse la visière d'un coup sec la faisant sursauter, et incline la poignée dans l'angle faisant rugir ma grosse cylindrée. Je ne regarde pas derrière moi, je sais que là je l'ai blessé, mais je me protège comme je peux. Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue et accélère d'avantage ne faisant pas forcément attention à la limitation de vitesse. J'arrive au lycée, me gare, faisant se retourner la plupart des jeunes présents sur le parking. Je sais que dans un jean moulant et une veste en cuir j'attire le regard. Je rejoins rapidement les vestiaires, me change et fixe mes oreillettes. Sur le terrain nous commençons nos essais, on nous explique que nous en avons pour deux heures. Je sais déjà que Rachel va m'incendier de ne pas l'avoir prévenue. Tant pis je les retrouverais après la pause de 10h._

_Santana est distante depuis hier soir. Malgré un réveil réjouissant , elle nous fait la tête, j'ai cru un instant comprendre pourquoi, mais j'ai du me tromper. Aujourd'hui elle a décidé de prendre son engin de malheur, je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien, qu'elle a envie de ressentir ces satanés sensations que lui procure la moto. On c'est disputés, je n'aime pas qu'on soit fâchés que ce soit avec elle ou Blaine. Je me dépêche de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne parte._

- je t'aime Tana, fais doucement s'il te plaît.

_Elle ne dit rien pas un sourire, pas une caresse comme à son habitude, sa visière claque d'une façon que je déteste me décrochant un rictus de peine. Elle démarre en trombe, mon cœur se serre, mes larmes coulent.  
Quand je reviens dans la maison je m'effondre dans les bras de Blay._

- hey puce,calme toi, tu connais Santana.  
- justement elle a prit sa moto et tu sais que lorsqu'elle est dans cet état c'est pas très bon signe.  
- je sais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on la retrouve dans une demi heure. Tu es prête?  
- oui.  
- aller on décolle.

_Nous sommes au lycée, Blaine a garer sa voiture à coté de la moto de San. Je suis rassurée de savoir qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée. Quinn nous rejoint, c'est une gentille fille. Elle nous explique rapidement que la douche des slushies comme nous l'a mentionné le coach hier doit débuter à la pause de 10 h. Je lui fais part de mon avis sur la question qu'elle partage avec nous. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je lui demande sur qui nous allons devoir commencer. Elle me répond qu'on le saura au dernier moment,et que quiconque se désiste pour le faire sera viré de l'équipe._

_La première période va bientôt commencer, et je ne trouves pas Santana dans les couloirs. La cloche sonne , nous nous dirigeons vers nos classes. La première heure passe, j'envoie un rapide texto à San, mais celui ci reste sans réponse. Je regarde Blaine qui me rassure de son regard vert. La deuxième période commence, je reçois un petit papier je l'ouvre et vois une liste de nom, je comprends qu'il s'agit des deux personnes à slushier. La sonnerie retentit, nous sortons avec Quinn et Blaine et retrouvons notre équipe, chacun s'arme de sa barbotine qui me gèle les doigts au simple contact du gobelet. Nous approchons de notre première victime qui â notre vue essaye de se protéger, malheureusement pour le jeune homme nous sommes obligés de le faire. Il reçoit un véritable océan de glace, le pauvre, je me déteste de faire ça, mais garde une façade neutre. Quinn prend la parole faisant taire tout les murmures du couloir._

- tu es le premier minable a recevoir la spéciale de l'équipe de cherrios. Je suis Quinn Fabray co-capitaine, avec Rachel Berry que voici. Tous autant que vous êtes vous nous devez le respect car c'est grâce a nous que McKinley à un nom...  
- non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Tu vas bien?  
- heu.. O..ui..  
- non mais vous êtes malades ou quoi, il vous a rien fait !  
- Lopez je te conseilles de ne pas prendre sa défense à moins que toi aussi tu veuilles goûter aux délices de mon escouade.  
- je prends la défense de qui je veux tu n'es pas ma mère, ne t'avises plus de l'approcher ou je te jures Fabray que tu auras à faire à moi.  
- comme si j'avais peur de toi insignifiante chose.

_Je regarde Santana, elle a le regard sombre, remplit de colère, j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille vraiment pour ce geste, je ne veux pas la perdre._

- Raé? C'est sérieux ce merdier.

_Une boule c'est formée au fond de ma gorge, je n'arrive pas à lui adresser la moindre parole._

- Blay? Putain dites quelques choses !

- Lopez la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que tu vois là nous sommes en haut de l'échelle sociale, toi tu n'es qu'une merde que je prendrais un malin plaisir à écraser chaque jours que dieu fait. Je T'INTERDIS d'adresser la parole à mon équipe.

- vas te faire foutre Ice Quinn ! Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher quoi que ce soit. Contrairement à toi j'ai des amis qui m'aiment et c'est pas toi qui va leur empêcher de me parler.  
- tu as des amis.. Ha bon mais où sont ils, je ne vois personne qui te prête main forte. Ha oui tu penses que Rachel et Blaine sont toujours tes amis, une chose est sûr moi vivante cela n'arrivera plus.

_Je suis outré par ce qu'elle vient de dire, c'est San merde, ma San ma femme, mon cœur. Je sais que personne n'est au courant de notre relation à tout les trois, mais je ne comprends pas je n'y arrive pas. J'ai envie de dire à Quinn qu'il ne faut pas la toucher que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie mais je bloque. Contre toute attente il y en a un qui ne se dégonfle pas._

- ça suffit Quinn !  
- Blaine je suis ta capitaine, tu ne dois pas me parler de la sorte.  
- écoutes moi bien, Santana c'est ma femme, ma moitié et il est hors de question que je la laisse tomber, sa fait 13 ans qu'elle partage ma vie et c'est pas toi qui va décider pour nous.  
- Blaine réfléchis bien ! Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait être ta femme, tu es gay!  
- je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, je quitte les cherrios. Que je sois gay ou pas n'a rien a faire dans les sentiments que j'éprouve pour San... Raé tu décides quoi?  
- je..je..  
- ma puce..  
- désolé...  
- haha.. Tu viens de perdre une de tes amies Blaine. Rachel est avec moi maintenant.

_Sur ces paroles nous quittons le couloir,et nous dirigeons vers le gymnase pour nos deux heures de pratiques. Je suis en miette je crois que je viens de perdre mes amours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça. Je suis un monstre._

- tu as fais le bon choix Rachel. Ce n'est pas en restant avec des minables que tu avanceras dans la vie.  
- je ne sais pas...

_Toujours dans le couloir._

- putain Blay on l'a perdue.

_Je fonds en larmes dans ses bras, je sais que personne ne prête attention à nous la cloche à déjà sonnée._

- non, tu l'as connais aussi bien que moi, on en discutera ce soir calmement.  
- tant qu'elle fera partie de cette équipe de merde je ne lui adresserais plus la parole.  
- Tana on vit ensemble, il va falloir faire des choix. Écoutes le jeune homme est encore sous le choc on va s'occuper de lui, promis ce soir on discute.  
- je t'aime.  
- moi aussi Tana..

_Nous nous retournons vers le garçon qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil._

- ça va aller, je m'appelles Blaine Anderson et voici Santana Lopez, et toi?  
- k..Kurt Kurt Hummel.  
- aller suis nous porcelaine on va te débarbouiller.  
- Tana !  
- Beh quoi il est blanc comme un linge on dirait une porcelaine.

_Nous rigolons tout les trois et partons en directions des toilettes. L'heure du repas arrive, et nous décidons d'aller déjeuner dehors , histoire de connaître un peu Kurt. Je n'ai pas répondu aux nombreux messages de Rachel, je lui en veux terriblement. Nous passons deux heures de détente, nous mettons rapidement Kurt au courant de notre lien qui nous unis avec Rachel enfin celui qui nous unissait.. Il trouve cela un peu étrange._

- tu sais si tu veux explorer plus en profondeur ta relation avec Blay il va falloir que tu m'acceptes dans ta vie, car Blaine est tout pour moi.  
- Tana ! Merde un peu de tenue.  
- Beh quoi il est gay, il a flashé sur toi, je vois pas où est le mal.  
- elle à raison je te trouve plutôt à mon goût.  
- tiens tu vois, j'ai toujours raison, par contre Hummel je te préviens Blaine dort avec moi, donc tant que lui et toi vous avez pas passés la première base, tu ne dormiras pas avec lui.  
- c'est clair. Mais vous êtes proches proches...  
- si tu veux savoir si j'ai déjà vu son attirail la réponse est oui, je préfère te mettre au courant. Je suis très tactile avec lui, n'y vois aucune jalousie, sinon c'est mort.  
- on en est pas là Tana, on va d'abord apprendre à se connaître.  
- je sais mais tu es mon mec et je préfère le mettre dans le bain direct, au moins si ça lui fait peur rien ne le retiens à toi. Dernière chose Hummel, tu le fais souffrir je te tues. !  
- Whaouh . T'es plutôt directe.  
- je te mets au jus c'est tout.  
- très bien...  
- bon et si nous retournions au lycée.

_Je me lève , San se rapproche m'embrasse sous les yeux éberlués de Kurt, me prend les clés de voitures et part en direction de celle ci._

- je t'aime Blay.  
- moi aussi Tana... Désolé, elle est un peu directe, mais au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Elle ne mord pas ne t'inquiètes pas, mais je préfère être honnête avec toi, tu me plais beaucoup mais San et Raé passent avant tout. Je sais que cela peux te paraître bizarre mais c'est notre vie.  
- je pense que pour toi je pourrais m'y faire...

_Je rougis à sa réponse. Nous rejoignons San qui commence à s'impatienter. La fin de journée arrive rapidement, l'heure des auditions est arrivés. Kurt nous a rejoint, nous rentrons dans la salle de choeur où un mec en fauteuil, une asiatique et une black sont installés. Nous nous présentons rapidement. Le professeur arrive et nous explique ce que représente ce club pour lui. Nous chantons chacun notre tour , bien que je fasse un duo avec Blay. Ça me fait bizarre normalement on chante tout les trois, mais Rachel ne c'est pas présentée à l'audition. Une heure plus tard nous avons tous étaient acceptés, nous quittons les lieux. Quand nous arrivons sur le parking Rachel est accoudée sur la voiture. Je ne lui adresse pas un seul regard, et démarre en trombe, comme d'habitude quoi._

- elle m'en veut toujours?  
- bien sûr et je dois dire que moi aussi.  
- oui mais toi tu me parles.  
- je t'aime Raé, bien que je ne comprennes pas ton choix.  
- je peux t'expliquer.  
- ça devra attendre qu'on soit à la maison pour en discuter tout les trois.

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

- San descend s'il te plaît.

_Blay m'appelle je sais pourquoi, et je descend sans perdre de temps. Je m'installe sur le canapé à l'opposé de Rachel, Blaine s'assoit sur la table basse en fasse de nous. Il nous attrape chacune une main._

- les filles je vous aimes autant l'une que l'autre. Je voudrais qu'on discute de ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin. Et te féliciter pour ton essai San vu que maintenant tu fais parties de l'équipe d'athlétisme.  
- oh Tana, je suis si heureuse pour toi.  
- quoi ça t'étonnes que j'arrives à faire quelque chose !  
- mais non.. Je..  
- hey on se calme. Raé pourquoi tu as agis de la sorte?  
- je.. Sur le moment je n'ai pas su quoi dire, j'avais peur qu'elle s'en prenne a San, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était ma femme, je ne peux pas lui dire ce que nous vivons tout les trois, il y aurait des répercussions désastreuses.  
- je suis une répercussion désastreuse , depuis quand tu as honte de moi Rachel.  
- je n'ai pas honte de toi, ni de Blaine je vous aimes tout les deux vous le savez, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'être une cherrios et là je suis co-capitaine. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'abandonner l'équipe.  
- mais tu es prête à nous abandonner, nous ta famille, tes amours..  
- je m'excuse, je m'en veux mais nous pouvons ne rien dire à personne.  
- donc au lycée on s'ignore mais le soir on se câline.  
- oui  
- c'est dégueulasse ! Tu comptes nous traiter comme des merdes la journée et nous retrouver le soir comme si de rien n'était.  
- je..  
- ok les filles écoutez moi bien. Raé tu vas rester dans l'équipe, San tu as l'athlétisme , et la musique avec moi, et moi j'ai le club d'échec. On a chacun une activité seuls, donc on va faire avec. Le soir quand nous rentrons que nous passons le pas de la porte le lycée reste dehors, on retrouve notre vie, nos habitudes, nos câlins, nous..  
- ok pour moi.  
- je sais pas, Blay c'est pas juste.  
- Tana..  
- bien sûr que c'est ok je l'aime.. Vous faites chier.

_Nous nous prenons dans les bras, je me sens soulagée, mais je sais que cela ne va pas être de tout repos. Nous nous embrassons, je suis enfin à la maison._

* * *

**Reviews?**

**T.**


	3. Dernier chapitre

**Coucou, j'ai bien pris note que ma fic ne plaisait pas il s'agit donc là du dernier chapitre**.

* * *

_Nous jouons à ce petit jeu durant plusieurs mois, et je commence à fatiguer.J'en peux plus de la voir nous manipuler de la sorte. Tout au long de la journée, elle nous rabaisse avec sa putain de Fabray et le soir elle redevient elle, celle que j'aime. Blaine gère mieux que moi, en même temps, l'amour qu'il a pour elle est différent du mien. Depuis peu il sort enfin avec Kurt, je suis heureuse pour lui bien sûr, mais déjà que je sens que Rachel est différente j'ai peur de le perdre lui aussi. Pff que c'est compliqué. Je savais qu'un jour notre relation serait mise à rude épreuve, mais de là à éclater en milles morceaux, je ne pensais vraiment pas. Ce matin nous commençons avec une séance de Glee club, un moment que j'appréciais , et qu'il m'est difficile d'adorer aujourd'hui , Quinn et Rachel se sont joint au groupe. J'adore l'entendre chanter, mais son comportement dans le seul endroit où je me sentais bien au lycée, me refroidit un peu. Le cours se termine et je sors de la salle direction les toilettes, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu. Alors que je me passe de l'eau sur le visage essayant par tout les moyens de reprendre contenance, je sens deux bras m'encercler et un souffle chaud dans mon cou. J'ai déjà reconnu son toucher son odeur, mon corps reconnaît le sien, je me redresse et la regarde à travers le miroir._

- qu'est ce tu fais Rachel.  
- je veux te sentir près de moi, tu me manques Tana.  
- je suis toujours là, contrairement à toi

_Elle me retourne pour que nos regard se croisent. Nos visages sont trop proches, mon cœur tambourine comme un taré. Sa main caresse doucement ma joue , mes yeux se ferment à son toucher. Ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes, et pour une fois je ne me démontes pas et l'embrasses, un vrai baiser. Je la sens surprise, mais finalement elle répond au baiser, je prend son visage en coupe et approfondis d'avantages, je veux lui montrer ce que je ressens réellement. Elle se détache doucement, le manque se fait ressentir immédiatement, je réouvre les yeux. Son regard est brillant, elle se mort les lèvres et je pense à ce moment là que j'ai étais un peu trop loin._

- mmm...c'était quoi ça Tana.  
- je...j'en avais envie...  
- c'est la première fois.. On s'embrasse depuis qu'on est gosse et c'est la première fois que ce baiser ressemble plus qu'à un french kiss que nous nous faisons chaque jour, je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
- tu n'avais pas l'air de détester...tu as qu'en même répondue... Raé j'ai besoin de te dire certaines choses.  
- tu sais que tu peux tout me dire darling...

_La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas, Rachel recule dans un bond me repoussant un peu plus contre l'évier. Fabray encore et toujours, Rachel prend sa face de Bitch, celle que je détestes au plus haut point._

- t'as compris Lopez, ne t'approches plus de moi !  
- hé bien Lopez, tu vas enfin comprendre que Rachel n'est pas ton amie, et qu'elle ne l'a jamais était.  
- tu ne l'as connais pas aussi bien que moi.  
- moi au moins je suis invitée à la petite fête qu'elle fait demain soir chez elle.  
- la.. La fête?  
- exact Lopez et toi tu n'es pas invitée. Me répond ma brune.

_Je suis complètement retournée et énervée, elle ne m'a pas prévenue et vue que personne à part Kurt ne sait qu'on vit ensemble, je crois comprendre que ce soir elle va me devoir des explications. Je croises Blaine qui me tend ces bras et l'évites de la plus belle des manières, me dirigeant directement vers le terrain d'entraînements. Il me rattrape en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut et me pousse dans une classe vide._

- Tana qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'évites c'est quoi ce bordel? Tana regarde moi s'il te plaît.  
- tu étais au courant n'est ce pas?  
- de quoi tu parles?  
- la soirée.  
- je l'ai appris tout à l'heure.  
- et tu cautionnes.  
- écoutes elle n'a invitée que le Glee club.  
- sauf moi, merde je vis avec vous ! Il va falloir quoi que je restes dans ma chambre enfermée comme une conne.  
- calme toi Tana. On va en discuter ce soir.  
- je te promets que vous avez plutôt intérêt à trouver une solution, parce que je ne vais pas me gêner pour dire a Fabray qui nous sommes tout les trois.  
- on a dit qu'on ne disait rien, tu sais bien que les gens ne vont pas comprendre.  
- je sais Blay mais je n'en peux plus de cette situation, je l'aime et là elle nous détruit tous.  
- je sais moi aussi je l'aime comme je t'aime, je suis sûr que tout vas finir par s'arranger...  
- non tu ne comprends pas... Je t'aime plus que ma vie, c'est sûr, mais elle je l'aime comme une amante.. Je veux fonder une famille avec elle, je veux être la seule fille qui partage son lit, je veux pouvoir l'épouser un jour. Je suis éperdument amoureuse de ma meilleure amie. Chaque caresse, chaque moments de tendresses, chaque baisers, à chaque fois mon cœur rate un battement ,et des papillons naissent au fond de moi, mais elle ne voit rien...  
- hey ma belle, depuis toujours on sait tous que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre. Tu sais bien ce que nos parents pensent...  
- oui que le jour où il y a un enfant tu seras le père et nous les mères.  
- tout va bien aller, tu vas retrouver la Raé que tu aimes. On va retrouver notre vie et on sera heureux.  
- j'espère.. Je l'ai embrassé..vraiment je veux dire.  
- je suis heureux que tu es pris conscience du véritable lien qui t'unie à Raé.  
- ouai mais je crois qu'elle n'en a pas vraiment conscience.

_Je pars tout de même courir, je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer ce soir, mais mon troisième œil ne me rassure pas._

* * *

_Finalement hier soir à était très mouvementé, Rachel veut être populaire, elle pense avoir besoin de faire une fête pour montrer le genre de personne cool qu'elle est. J'avoue ne pas la reconnaître, elle m'a sortie toutes sortes d'arguments que je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Nous sommes arrivés à un arrangement me mettant de côté pour ne pas changer. Je ne dois pas être présente à la maison ce soir là...Je pourrais retourner chez mes parents , mais ils seraient alors au courant que notre sphère familiale vient d'exploser, et je n'ai pas envie de voir rappliquer toute la smala. Cette nuit, j'ai dormis pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans ma chambre, seule dans mon lit. Ce matin je me suis levée un peu plus tôt, je n'avais pas envie de la croiser. À cet instant précis je suis la fille la plus malheureuse de la terre. Je bois mon café, et quitte les lieux avec celle qui je suis sûr ne me fera pas souffrir, ma moto._

_Toute la journée, j'essaye de l'éviter au maximum, mais vu que nous partageons les mêmes classes, il est difficile pour moi de passer une heure sans tomber sur son sourire. Elle me rend folle, complètement folle. À la pose de midi, je n'ai pas envie de la croiser, je m'éclipse et pars manger à l'extérieur. Mon téléphone sonne alors que je finis de manger mon assiette, à la vue du nom qui s'affiche je réponds n'ayant pas perdu tout le monde près de moi._

- allo  
- Tana où tu es? Je ne t'ai pas vu au self, j'ai fais tout le tour du lycée avant de remarquer que ta moto n'était plus là.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas Blay, je suis juste sortie manger, besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir à certaines choses.  
- je peux savoir à quoi tu réfléchissais, tu me manques et je sens que tu t'éloignes de moi.  
- je réfléchissais à nous, je pense que c'est pas vraiment sain ce qui nous unis tout les trois...  
- je t'arrêtes tout de suite, on s'en fou de tout ce qui peut être dit sur notre dos, j'ai besoin de toi et Raé pour vivre.  
- peut être que toi tu as besoin de nous mais une chose est sûr, pour Rachel ce n'est pas le cas.  
- tu te trompes, elle aussi à besoin de nous, nous avons évoluer ensemble, nous nous connaissons parfaitement.  
- Blay stop, Rachel veut de la popularité, veut être reconnue, ça signifie bien que nous ne lui apportons pas tout ce qu'elle a besoin.  
- elle a pleuré toute la nuit dans mes bras, parce que tu as refusé de dormir avec nous.  
- elle ne m'a pas rejoint pour autant.  
- c'est moi qui lui est interdit, je pensais que pour une fois tu avais besoin d'être seule, et à preuve du contraire je ne me suis pas trompé vu que tu as déserté le bahut.  
- tu me connais, mais tu sais en ce moment je me sens vraiment seule, j'ai pris une décision qui va bouleverser ma vie et peut être la votre.  
- ne nous quittes pas Tana, je t'en supplie.  
- on en parlera plus tard.  
- je t'aime Tana.  
- te quiero Blay .

_L'après midi se passe sans encombre, je sais que ce soir je vais dormir à l'hôtel. Les cours finis j'embrasse Blaine sur la joue hé oui nous sommes au lycée devant une centaine de commères. Il me demande où je vais et je lui indique que je vais à l'hôtel " pays du soleil" , et que je ne rentrerais que demain après manger pour que les fêtards aient le temps de dégager de chez nous. Je grimpe sur mon amante et détale en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire._

_Depuis la légère dispute d'hier soir, je n'ai pas pu parler à Santana, elle m'évite du mieux qu'elle le peut. Je sais que tout est de ma faute, je la met dans une situation délicate. Le midi je ne la vois nul part et Blaine m'explique qu'elle est partie manger à l'extérieur. Je me sens mal tout à coup je l'a fait souffrir. Finalement je cours à 15 h direction le parking, je veux la voir, je sais qu'elle ne rentrera que demain mais j'ai besoin de la voir. Quand j'y arrive, elle vient de quitter les lieux et Blaine essuie la larme qui roule sur sa joue, je m'approche de lui._

- Blay ça va?  
- as ton avis !

_Sa réponse est sèche et me touche telle une claque en pleine face._

- désolé Raé, mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends réellement compte de la situation. On a jamais était séparé, et là c'est la cata, elle a refusé de se coucher avec nous, ce soir elle découche, sérieux Raé il va falloir que tu pèses le pour et le contre dans cette histoire. Es tu vraiment prête à perdre tout ce que nous avons construit pour un peu de notoriété.  
- je suis désolé Blaine mais tu sais bien, on en avait discuté..  
- tu as toujours pris les décisions pour nous trois, on ne t'a jamais dit non par amour mais là tu viens de faire une grosse connerie, tu aurais quand même pu insister pour que San fasse partie de la fête ou du moins qu'elle reste dans sa chambre.  
- j'ai peur que si elle reste à la maison, Quinn s'en aperçoit.  
- Raé tu es amoureuse de Quinn ou quoi, pour abdiquer à chacun de ses désirs?  
- non ! C'est juste une amie  
- et Tana c'est quoi pour toi?

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire a Blay, je sais qu'il est au courant de notre baiser, je sais qu'il est au courant de l'amour que je porte a Santana, mais c'est il que j'ai peur, peur de m'engager dans une relation plus profonde avec Tana, parce que si je le fais et que je la perd je ne pourrais jamais me relever._

_Le soir est déjà là, nous avons rangés la maison ,tout est prêt à accueillir nos invités, la musique en fond la première sonnerie retentit signe de l'arrivé imminente d'un de nos invites._

- salut Quinn.  
- salut Rach´.  
- rentres je t'en prie.  
- Whaouh votre maison est vraiment magnifique, Blaine tu as du goût en décoration, c'est vraiment magnifique.  
- merci mais ce n'est pas moi qui est décoré, en fait c'est...  
- c'est moi repris je rapidement pour ne pas que Blaine crache le morceau.

_Nous partons en direction du salon où le reste du Glee club n'a pas tardé à nous rejoindre, la soirée se passe super bien, bien sur je pense a Tana qui doit être en train de se morfondre dans sa pitoyable chambre d'hôtel.  
Le fracas de la porte d'entrée me sors de mes songes, tout le monde se retourne face à la porte pour voir de quoi il s'agit. La soirée étant bien avancée nous sommes plus au moins tous alcoolisé, bien que moi je ne boive pas une goutte d'alcool. Ce que je vois me retourne l'estomac, Santana se tient là devant nous passablement éméchée, et couverte de sang. Alors que je veux lui demander ce qu'il lui arrive Quinn me coupe l'herbe sous le pied._

- qu'est ce que tu fous là Lopez, tu n'as pas étais invité !  
- ta gueule Fabray, je suis chez moi, tu n'as pas à me dire de dégager.  
- je le saurais si tu étais chez toi.  
- il est vrai que le ménage à bien était fait il n'y a plus aucune photo de moi.

_Alors que Santana commence à monter les escaliers Quinn se manifeste a nouveau_.

- Rachel fais quelque chose, cette merde rentre chez toi et tu dis rien.

Santana redescend les quelques marches qu'elle avait monté.

- aller Rachel dis lui a Fabray que je suis chez moi.  
- Rachel dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ce bordel dans cette baraque.  
- je..je.. Santana sort de chez moi !

Blaine qui n'était pas présent jusqu'alors se trouvant dans le jardin avec Kurt, rentre dans la maison et ce qu'il voit lui déchire le cœur.

- mon dieu Tana mais tu es couverte de sang, tu vas bien, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé.  
- au moins.. il y en a un qui s'inquiète pour moi. Rien il c'est rien passé.  
- tu as bu !  
- ouai et pas qu'un peu si tu veux savoir, mais pas assez apparemment vu que j'ai su retrouver le chemin de la maison. Tu as loupés le principal, Raé vient de me demander de quitter sa maison, tu te rends compte, elle me demande à moi de foutre le camp de chez nous.  
- Rachel, dis moi que tu n'as pas fais ça reprend le jeune homme.  
- si elle l'a fait parce qu'à mon avis elle veut se taper blondie. Et tu sais quoi je vais l'écouter je vais lui faire plaisir je vais me barrer, mais je veux juste prendre une douche . Alors Berry tu m'autorises à prendre une douche dans ma salle de bain, Fabray tu n'y vois pas d'objection.  
- je ne suis pas chez moi c'est a Rachel de décider, je comprends rien a votre merdier.

Finalement le jeune homme reprend la parole.

- Tana va te doucher, les autres dans le salon je crois qu'il est temps que vous sachiez ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison.

_Je monte dans ma chambre le cœur plus qu'en miette, je sais que j'ai bien fais de prendre une telle décision, je n'en peux plus de souffrir, mon cœur n'est pas habitué à cela, lui qui a toujours était en sécurité. Je prends une rapide douche, et pense mes blessures comme je peux, une chute de moto à cette vitesse j'ai de la chance de ne m'en tirer qu'avec quelques douleurs et écorchures, bien que ma jambe me lance au plus haut point, l'alcool camouflant un peu l'intensité de mes blessures. Je prends un sac et le remplis de mes affaires, ce soir je quitte ma maison, j'abandonnes ma vie. Alors que je redescends pour me casser j'entends la discussion qui se déroule dans le salon._

- ... Donc si je comprends bien vous dormez tout les trois ensemble depuis plus de 13 ans.  
- hot..  
- oui tu comprends bien, nous avons un lien tout les trois qui nous unis c'est comme ça. On a grandit ensemble, on a fait les 400 coups ensembles, avant le lycée nous étions inséparables, tout aurait pu être parfait si Tana avait elle aussi rejoint les cherrios, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Raé je t'en veux énormément de ce que tu nous a fait subir. Je suis sur que Quinn ne t'aurais pas jeté la pierre si tu lui avais expliqué la situation. N'est- ce pas Quinn?  
- je.. Sérieux c'est bizarre mais si j'avais su je n'aurais jamais agit de la sorte c'est sur, Rachel tu es ma seule véritable amie, j'aurais pu comprendre..

_J'en ai assez entendu je sors de cette maison en faisant claquer la porte, moi aussi j'ai mon côté mélodramatique. J'arrive à ma moto et suis stoppé dans mon élan par Rachel._

_Blaine vient de tout leur avouer certains ont l'air choqués, d'autres sont contents, je regarde Quinn qui a l'air perplexe mais finalement je suis rassurée de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Quinn est une gentille fille sauf quand elle prend son rôle de co-capitaine au sérieux en effectuant la séance quotidien du lancé de slushie. Je trouve chez elle de l'amitié facile, que je n'ai pas forcément besoin d'entretenir, notre relation est simplement amicale contrairement à ce que je ressens pour Santana. D'ailleurs le bruit de la porte me fait comprendre immédiatement que Santana vient de sortir de la maison, je me précipite à sa suite, je ne veux pas la perdre._

- Tana stop.  
- fous moi la paix Berry.

_Je lui décroche une claque alors qu'elle vient de chevaucher sa moto qui a première vue est responsable de ces blessures._

- depuis le temps que tu en avais envie, c'est bon tu es soulagés.  
- je.. Non excuse moi je ne voulais pas. Tana restes s'il te plaît, je ferais tout pour réparer ces derniers jours.  
- c'est trop tard, je te souhaites bien du bonheur avec blondie.  
- putain mais c'est toi que j'aime, ne me quittes pas, je ne le supporterais pas.  
- t'inquiètes je te laisse Blaine. Tu vois j'avais raison quand je disais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.  
- je t'aime Tana, je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
- sérieux Rachel, c'est trop tard, tu m'as fais souffrir, tu n'as même pas tenue ta promesse. J'en ai assez je dois y aller.

_La moto ronronne, et je m'élance loin dans la nuit la laissant là sans me retourner._

* * *

_Cela fait deux jours que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de Santana, elle ne répond plus à mes appels. Nous avons était obligé d'expliquer la situation à nos parents qui n'ont pas du tout approuver le comportement de Rachel. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas mieux que moi, elle pleure tout le temps, ne veut plus manger. Nous ne sommes pas retournés en classe depuis l'incident et passons nos journées à chercher Santana à travers la ville. Nous avons était contacter ce matin par la police, ils auraient retrouvés sa moto dans un ravin sur la nationale 62. Nous sommes près à se présenter au rendez vous pour confirmer qu'il s'agisse bien de la moto de San._  
_Rachel tremble au plus haut point, je lui tiens la main aussi fort que je le peux. Nous sommes devant la casse attendant l'arrivé de l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire. Celui ci se pointe dix minutes plus tard._

- excusez moi, j'ai étais retenue sur d'autres indices concernant la disparition de votre amie.  
- oh mon dieu...  
- Raé ça va aller.  
- suivez moi la moto est par là, mais je vous préviens elle est dans un sale état.

_Effectivement, à la vue de la moto je pense qu'elle a eu un autre accident, et que celui ci lui a peut être était mortel._

- c'est bien sa moto lui dis je.  
- ok, voilà on a retrouvé un sac rempli d'affaires près de la moto, dedans il y avait les papiers de la victime et une lettre destiné à Rachel, tenez la voilà.

_Il tend l'enveloppe à Rachel qui pleure toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Je ne peux pas craquer et je demande plus d'informations au policier._

- excusez moi, mais vous parlez de victime, vous l'avez retrouver?  
- nous avons retrouvés un corps à quelques mètres de la moto, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'après le rapport.  
- quoi ! Comment vas t'elle?  
- je n'en sais pas plus vous devez me suivre à l'hôpital pour l'identification.  
- Blaine elle est morte c'est ça, mon dieu Tana est morte par ma faute.  
- mais non je suis sur qu'elle va bien, on va suivre l'inspecteur.

_Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré de ce qui nous attends mais nous en aurons le cœur net dans pas longtemps. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital et mes espoirs se fanent quand je vois qu'il nous dirige vers le sous sol, la pancarte de la morgue me refroidit un peu plus, je ne peux retenir plus longtemps une larme de rouler sur mes joues. Je resserre Rachel contre moi, et demande à l'inspecteur quelques secondes avant de pénétrer dans la morgue._

- ces parents ont étaient prévenus?  
- oui mais ils ne peuvent pas être là avant plusieurs jours, ils sont partis hier en Europe. C'est pour cela qu'on a fait appelle à vous, on nous a expliqué que vous étiez proches depuis votre enfance.  
- ok

_Nous rentrons dans la chambre froide où se tient un médecin près du corps recouvert d'un drap. Le médecin nous demande si nous connaissons un signe distinctif de Santana, son visage étant trop abimé pour une identification. Je lui répond que oui Rachel me regarde un peu penaude._

- elle c'est faite faire un tatouage au niveau de l'aine il y a un mois environ.  
- je ne savais pas.  
- c'était une surprise pour toi Raé.

_Le médecin nous explique qu'aucun tatouage n'est présent sur le corps de la victime, à mon grand soulagement ce n'est pas Santana, mais nous devons trouver une explication que faisait cette fille avec les effets personnels et la moto de San. Personne n'a jamais eu l'autorisation de la conduire.  
Nous repartons chez nous, la tête pleine de questions. Dans la voiture Rachel ouvre la lettre et la lis à voix haute, bien que je sais qu'elle lui soit destinée._

" _**Rachel, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, peut être est il temps de se dire les quatre vérités. La relation que nous avions tout les trois était mon équilibre, j'ai toujours tout vécus avec vous, j'étais heureuse. Je te parles au passé car aujourd'hui je suis la fille la plus malheureuse qui puisse exister sur cette terre. En recherchant la popularité, tu as détruis notre sphère notre monde. Je t'en veux pour tout ça mais il faut que tu saches que je t'aimes plus que tout. J'aurais fais de toi une femme comblée si tu m'avais laissé la chance de te montrer que je ne suis pas simplement ta meilleure amie. J'ai décidé de te faciliter les choses en disparaissant de ta vie. Je m'en excuse si je te fais souffrir mais je suis sur que tu te rattraperas dans les bras de blondie. Hé oui je suis jalouse, jalouse que tu puisses en aimer une autre.  
Je t'aime Raé, pour toujours et à jamais.  
Tana."**_

- Blaine je l'ai perdue, j'ai tout gâcher, on ne sait même pas où elle est.  
- moi je sais et merci mon dieu elle est en vie.

_Je me suis réveillé ce matin près dans ce bar miteux où je me suis mise la tête à l'envers. Quand je suis sortie j'ai rejoins l'hôtel où mes affaires personnelles avaient disparus, sur le parking ma moto aussi c'était fait la belle. Et merde ! Je n'ai pas un sous pour téléphoner, je suis a quatre kilomètres de la maison. Je me décide à rentrer à pied, au moins je me remettrais mes idées en place. Quand j'arrive à la maison il n'y a personne, je m'assois devant et attend que Rachel ou Blaine rentre du lycée. Après seulement dix minutes je vois la voiture de Blaine pointer le bout de son nez. Je me relève, souffle un bon coup et m'apprêtes à recevoir une bonne claque pour avoir décamper les lieux et ne pas de donner une seule nouvelle._

_Rachel descend a vitesse grand V du véhicule, et se dirige vers moi. Contrairement à ce que je pensais elle m'embrasse et me sers dans ces bras._

- mon dieu Tana, j'ai eu si peur, je croyais que tu étais morte si tu avais vu l'état de ta moto.  
- hey je suis là.. Tu..tu as vu ma moto?  
- tout a l'heure nous avons était appelé pour une identification suite à l'accident de moto, j'ai vu ta moto il n'y reste plus rien, et à la morgue la fille c'était pas toi parce qu'il n'y avait pas de tatouage.  
- stop calme toi. Je vais bien je suis là..  
- j'ai vu ta lettre moi aussi je t'aime Tana, je t'aime plus qu'une meilleure amie je suis désolé pour tout.

_Blaine nous rejoint et me prend a son tour dans ces bras._

- heureux que tu as bien chérie, j'ai eu si peur.  
- je vais bien, désolé pour tout se ramdam.

_Nous rentrons dans la maison, je monte prendre une bonne douche. L'eau chaude me détends, ça fait du bien, perdue dans mes pensées je sens un petit corps se presser contre le mien, je me retournes et vois Rachel plus belle que jamais. Ses yeux me parlent avec tout l'amour qu'elle a pour moi, elle se colle à moi et commence à m'embrasser._

- Raé qu'est ce que tu fais?  
- ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps.

_Je peux vous assurer que cette nuit nous n'avons pas dormis à trois mais belle et bien à deux dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. La nuit à était magique, et nous n'avons pas fait que dormir, mais ça ne nous regarde que nous._

_Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, nous vivons tout les trois dans notre belle demeure, nous avons repris notre habitude de dormir ensemble sauf quand Kurt nous rejoint c'est à dire plusieurs fois par semaine. Le lien qui nous unit tous les trois est réellement indestructible, et je vous avoue qu'on est toutes les deux heureuses d'être un couple, au moins il n'y aura qu'une seule personne susceptible de rentrer dans notre vie et ce n'est autre que Kurt. La vie réserve de belles surprises à nous de les découvrir.  
_  
**The End.**

* * *

**A très vite.**

**T.**


End file.
